Mike Murdock
Are you looking for the OC from Big Bad Beetleborgs: Wacky Warriors? If so, click here. Mike Murdock is Kamen Rider Juice, my Kamen Rider Gaim OC. General Information Motifs: * Fruit * Greek Spartan * Leonidas I Equal: Kamen Rider Gaim History Innocent Man Forms Pear Arms Soiya! Pear Arms: Midori no Senshi, Go, Go, Go! Fruit Basis: Pear Warrior Basis: Roman Soldier Arms Weapon: Pearzooka Pear Charge Equal: Orange Arms Pear Arms is Juice's default form, accessed through the Pear Lockseed. Sengoku Driver finisher: * (Rider Kick): Juice activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by a green energy passing through a line of pear slices as he Rider Kicks his foe. * (Squash): Juice activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges up green energy towards the blaster end, firing a giant energy ball shaped like a pear. * Pear Au Lait: Juice fires three energy projectiles shaped like pears in quick succession. * Pear Sparking: Juice fires energy towards the sky, raining down energy pears. Musou Saber finisher: Pear Charge * (Orange Musou Zan) Pearzooka Mace Mode finisher: Pear Charge * (Naginata Musou Slicer) Grapefruit Arms Here We Go! Grapefruit Arms: Crashing, Bashing, Ready for Smashing! '' Fruit Basis: Grapefruit Warrior Basis Arms Weapon: Loquat Hammer Equal: Pine Arms Cantaloupe Arms is Juice's first alternate form, accessed through the Cantaloupe Lockseed. Sengoku Driver finishers: * (Iron Breaker): Juice activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver. '''Papaya Arms' Fruit Basis: Papaya Warrior Basis Arms Weapon: (Tomahawk) Equal: Ichigo Lockseed Papaya Arms is Juice's second alternate form, accessed through the Papaya Lockseed. Sengoku Driver finisher: * (Kunai Burst): Juice locks the ? Lockseed into the Musou Saber and... Pumpkin Arms Here We Go! Pumpkin Arms: Carving A New Fate! Fruit Basis: Pumpkin Warrior Basis Arms Weapon: Jack O' Mace Equal: Suika Arms Pumpkin Arms is Juice's mecha form, accessed through the Pumpkin Lockseed. (Yoroi, Warrior) Mode (Odama, Big Ball) Mode (Gyro, Flight) Mode Sengoku Driver finisher: * (Twin Bladed Slice): Juice activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and... Jimber Tomato Arms Here We Go! Pear Arms! Blasting, Bursting, Ready for Battle! Jimber Tomato! Ha-Ha! Warrior Basis: Rapper Equal: Jimber Lemon Arms Jimber Tomato Arms is one of Juice's upgraded form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Pear Lockseed and Tomato Energy Lockseed. Sengoku Driver finishers: * (Burai Kick) * (Unnamed Rider Slash): Juice activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and... Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finisher: * (Unnamed Rider Shooting): Juice locks the Tomato Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. Jimber Coconut Arms Here We Go! Pear Arms! Blasting, Bursting, Ready for Battle! Jimber Coconut! Ha-Ha! Warrior Basis: Rapper Equal: Jimber Cherry Arms Jimber Coconut Arms is one of Juice's upgraded form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Pear Lockseed and Coconut Energy Lockseed. Jimber Blueberry Arms Here We Go! Pear Arms! Blasting, Bursting, Ready for Battle! Jimber Blueberry! Ha-Ha! Warrior Basis: Rapper Equal: Jimber Peach Arms Jimber Blueberry Arms is one of Juice's upgraded form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Pear Lockseed and Blueberry Energy Lockseed. Amokapua Arms Here We Go! Amokapua Arms: Oh, Oh, Ah! Centurion on Command! English: Chief Lockseed Fruit Basis: Pear Warrior Basis Arms Weapon: Shower Cannon Equal: Kachidoki Arms Amokapua Arms is Juice's super form, accessed through the Amokapua Lockseed. (DJ Gun) finishers: * Amokapua Charge * (Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan) Tuhinga Arms "Fruit Salad! Lock Open! Tuhinga Arms: Bow Down to Master, Em-por-er!" English: Infinity Lockseed Fruit Basis: Fruit Salad Warrior Basis: Roman Emperor Equal: Kiwami Arms ? Arms is Juice's final form, accessed through the simultaneous use of the Diced Pear Lockseed and Fruit Salad Lockseed via the Senyo Joint replacing his Sengoku Driver’s Rider Indicator. Sengoku Driver finisher: * (Burai Kick) * (Spear Victory) * (Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan) Musou Saber finisher: * (Kunai Burst) (DJ Gun) finisher: Fruit Salad Charge * (Ichigo) Charge * Cantaloupe Charge * Pear Charge Ritual Arms Here We Go! Ritual Arms! ? Warrior Basis: Kamen Rider Ritual Psychic Style Arms Weapon: Rituaxe Bowgun Equal: Wizard Arms Ritual Arms is Juice's Legend Rider Arms, which is accessed through the Ritual Lockseed. Skid Arms Fresh Pear Arms Here We Go! Fresh Pear Arms! Blasting, Bursting, Brand New Battle! Fruit Basis: Pear Arms Weapon: Twin Pearzookas Equal: Fresh Orange Arms Fresh Pear Arms is Juice's upgraded form, accessed through the Fresh Pear Lockseed. Sengoku Driver finisher: * (Burai Fresh Kick) * (Musou Zan Fresh) * (Musou Fresh Slicer) Equipment Devices * Sengoku Driver * Tropical Lockseeds Weapons * Musou Saber * Pearzooka * Rituaxe Bowgun Vehicles * Sunflower Stinger Legend Rider Devices Kamen Ride: Juice! With the Juice Rider Card, Eon would presumably transform into Kamen Rider Juice's Pear Arms. Skid: Type Juicy! Shift Juicy(Based on a pear): Allows Skid to transform into Type Juicy, equipping him with the Musou Saber and Pearzooka. Signal Legend Juice(Based on Juice's Sunflower Stinger): Allows Sonic to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the Skid Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Skid: Juice. The Juice Ghost Eyecon is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons, with its primary user being Kamen Rider Phenomenon. Juice Fullbottle: Used solely to access Juice Form. ? Fullbottle: Used with the ? Fullbottle to access Juice Form. ? Fullbottle: Used with the ? Fullbottle to access Juice Form. Juice Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Juice Pear Arms, this Ridewatch provides access to the Juice Armor used by Verge. It is dated 2013. Etymology Juice is the liquid or moisture contained in something. It is figuratively a motivating, inspiring, or enabling force or factor. (merriam-webster.com) Mike is a English name that is short for Michael. (behindthename.com) Murdock is a Irish name that is based on Murchadh, meaning "sea warrior". (behindthename.com) Trivia